The present invention relates to an amplification type solid-state image pickup device having an amplification device (amplification circuit) in its pixel section. More specifically, the invention relates to an amplification type solid-state image pickup device which includes a plurality of pixels each having a photoelectric conversion element and a transfer transistor for transferring signal charge of the photoelectric conversion element, where signals derived from the individual pixels are amplified and read to output signal lines, respectively.